Hit Me Harder Cupid
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Valentines Day two-shot. When lurking in the basement of Condour Studios, Nico and Grady find a peculiar heart-shaped arrow, when the two start hitting their friends, they realise that the arrow has special powers. Will the arrow work for Chad and Sonny?
1. The Myth of Cupid's Arrow

**HIT ME HARDER CUPID**

**AN: VALENTINES DAY SOON PEOPLE! So what better excuse to start writing a Channy ficcy :D ****I wrote this a few days ago and couldn't stop writing! Like, literally obsessed :D I really like how it turned out. Ohh, and if you're just a Channy junkie ... then just bare with the story for a while because it does get to them eventually :D Much love to my American friend Alex :D She is made of awesomeness! Check out her stories too 'AnimeLovinKiDD' ... we're also doing some joint stories too 'AnimeJunkiePunkies' (HAHA! AWESOMEIST NAME EVAAHHH!) We're currently working on our first collaboration so look out for that people. **

**By the way, this is DEFINITELY a two-shot, it's already been written out so that's how I know ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, Cupid's Arrow or the Popcorn Twins (Zora owns the last one now muahahaha)**

"We've looked everywhere! Zora must have hid them in Mexico or something." Sighs a disappointed Grady.

Nico thinks for a moment, before tentatively suggesting, "Dude, there _is_ one place we haven't looked ..."

Grady frowns. "Where?"

Nico pauses for a moment. "...The Condour Basement." Nico tells him sinisterly.

Grady gasps. "Nico! We can't go in _there._"

Nico gulps. "G, it's for the Popcorn twins. We _have_ to."

Grady, eyes still wide, nods. "Okay, you go first." Grady motions to the stairway, pushing him gently towards it.

"Oh no you don't. _You_ go first!" Nico insists.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Dude, we're starting to sound like Sonny and Chip. Now come on, we're men! Let's do this thing." Nico says as confidently as possible, edging towards the stairway.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Nico turns to see Grady still cowering at the top of the steps. "G, come on! I'm not going down here by myself."

Grady nods, fumbling around the wall to find a light switch. "I can't find the light."

"Uh, I have my phone..? We'll have to use that for light."

Grady pulls his phone out too, using the screensaver as light for the room.

Four steps.

Five steps.

Six steps.

Seven steps.

Nico glances back once more to see Grady bumping into the back of him. "Dude, not so close."

"Sorry N, I'm just a _little_ nervous." Says Grady with a quiver in his voice.

"Me too, let's get this over with." Nico holds his phone tighter in his hand, the light from the top of the stairway was getting bleaker now.

Eight steps.

Nine steps.

Ten steps.

Eleven steps.

Nico reaches his foot out to step on the twelfth and realises that there isn't anymore steps. "Right G, we're at the bottom. We need to try and do this as _quickly_ as possible."

"Agreed." Grady agrees meekly.

*

After twenty minutes of searching, the two boys had found nothing more than dust bunnies and a few old board games.

Nico sits on the floor in defeat. "We need to face up to the truth G, Zora has ... _killed_ the Identical Popcorn twins."

Grady sits down too, disappointed. "All because we opened her mail again..."

"Dude, you're sitting on me." Nico says, pushing Grady off of him.

"Ohh, I thought it was comfy." Grady shuffles away from Nico's lap to feel ... a sharp point? "Ow!" Grady yelps.

"What is it dude?!" Nico yells frantically, thinking something sinister had got him in the dreaded basement.

"Something is sticking into me." Grady pulls the article away from his butt.

"What is it?" Nico asks, squinting in the dark.

"Some sort of stick? Let's have a look in the light and see." Grady advises, standing up and heading for the faint light at the top of the stairs. The two jog up the stairs to see what article lies in Grady's hand.

In Grady's hand lay a slender stick, a metal point situated at the bottom of the arrow and a sparkly red shaped love heart on the top.

"What is it?" Nico asks suspiciously, looking it over.

Grady twirls the arrow in his fingers. "I dunno, some kind of arrow."

Nico grins. "You know what this would be good for, don't you?"

Grady grins too. "Throwing at Pooper?"

Nico Hi-fives him. "You read my mind sometimes."

*

"Sonny! Guess what we found!" Grady calls her excitedly.

"Hey guys. Happy Valentines." Sonny says fondly. "And, what did you find?"

"Dude, don't _tell_ people!" Nico tells Grady, flicking him on the head.

Grady shrugs. "Sonny's cool, she won't tell on us."

Nico relents. "Fine, but only Sonny."

Sonny frowns, eyeing them suspiciously. "What have you two done?"

Grady pulls the arrow out from behind his back. "We found this!"

Sonny gasps. "Is that what I think it is?"

The boys both frown. "What do _you_ think it is?" They ask simultaneously.

"Well it _looks_ like ... _Cupid's_ _arrow_..." Sonny says in awe.

Grady raises an eyebrow. "Cupid's arrow?"

"Yeah! It's the arrow of _love_. Cupid shoots it at a person, then whoever the person is looking at, they fall in love with them." Sonny explains, wonder in her voice.

The boys share a look. "That would be ... _awesome_!" They both roar together, high-fiving each other.

"_Imagine_ all the girls we could trick into liking us." Grady imagines animatedly.

Sonny takes the arrow in between her fingers. "It's a shame it's just a copy."

Nico shrugs. "Well at least it's still useful for one thing; throwing at snobs from the Falls!"

Sonny chortles. "I'm sure Chad would _love_ that. Tell him Happy Valentines from me." Sonny says with a chuckle, handing Grady back the arrow and skipping away.

Nico grins. "So you wanna go get Cha-"

"You idiots!" Tawni screeches, running into the room. "How many _times_?! You do _not_ touch my stuff!!"

The duo share a knowing look. Revenge! Grady had hurled the arrow at Tawni before she could say another word. As soon as the arrow had left Grady's fingers the two regretted it, the wrath of Tawni Hart was almost unavoidable. The two got ready to run, fast.

Anger didn't describe the look on Tawni's face. "What are you-"

*_POOF*_

As the arrow hit Tawni's hip a few golden sparks flew and she suddenly paled, turning to face Nico. "_Nico_," Tawni starts seductively, twirling her hair. "I've never noticed how ... _gorgeous_ you are."

The two boys share a look. "Whoa."

Tawni grins goofily at Nico. "Nico, maybe you and I could-"

Nico looks to Grady, terrified. "Run?" Grady asks him.

Nico nods in agreement and the two make a break for it, skidding on the floor to pick up the arrow on their frantic run to get out.

*

"You think we got rid of her?" Grady pants, out of breath.

"I think so, _damn_ ... didn't know that girl could run so fast!" Nico frowns. "G, do you realise something?"

Grady's eyes light up and he beams. "Yeah! There's no one guarding the Fro-yo machine. Let's go."

Just as Grady's about to run off, Nico pulls him back by the collar. "Not that you fool! As soon as we _hit_ Tawni with this," Nico lifts the arrow up to his face. "_She_ started _hit-_ting on me..."

Grady thinks for a moment. "Nah, probably just a coincidence."

Nico smacks him on the back of the head. "Think about what Sonny told us! What if this _is_ Cupid's arrow?"

Grady thinks for a moment. "It's possible..."

"Mm-hm, now let's try it out." Nico scans the Cafeteria. "We need two people who can't stand each other..."

Grady sighs in frustration. "We don't know two people who hate each other!"

Nico chuckles, glancing around the Cafeteria to look for a victim. His eyes land on Chastity, who is currently waltzing into the Cafeteria in a graceful manor. "How would _you_ feel about Chastity being in love with you?"

Grady grins too in realisation, spying Chastity flicking her hair over her shoulder. "That would be _awesome_! Imagine how much that would annoy Chip."

"Right, so you go and stand in front of Chastity and I'll go throw this at her." Nico tells him, ushering Grady over to where Chastity is requesting her lunch from Brenda.

"Hey Chastity." Grady says with a knowing grin, standing in between her and Brenda.

"Uh ... Hey _Random_." Chastity says sarcastically.

Nico sneaks behind her, getting the point of the arrow and hitting her hard in the butt.

*_POOF*_

Chastity blinks.

"Gr-Grady?" Chastity asks unsurely.

Grady frowns, _did the arrow work?_ "Um..yeah?"

"Grady!" Chastity squeals happily, projecting herself into his arms.

Nico pulls the arrow out gently from behind her, making his way quietly away from the pair with a small smile for his best friend.

"Chastity, _what_ are you doing _hugging_ a Random?" Chad Dylan Cooper asks incredulously, disgust evident in his voice.

Chastity pulls away, still dazed.

"Oh hey Chad." Chastity says distractedly, stroking the side of Grady's face.

"I repeat. _What_ are you doing?!" Chad asks again, shocked.

Grady grins. "Actually _Chas_," Chastity swoons at the nickname. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my Valentine."

Chad laughs to himself. "Psh, like she'd go anywhere with Cheese Twin 2."

"Actually Grady, I'd _love_ too." Chastity beams, ruffling Grady's hair playfully.

"Pick you up at eight?" Grady asks smoothly, winking.

"Make it seven, we'll have longer together then!" Chastity agrees enthusiastically.

"'Kay." Grady tells her charmingly, sauntering away. Chastity giggles.

"WHAT?! Chastity _how_ could you date a Random?!" Chad Dylan Cooper practically screamed.

"Like you _don't_ want to date Sonny." Chastity shrugs, picking up her order from Brenda.

"Yeah! But I _don't_, because I care about our show and what people think about it!!" Chad screams.

Nico and Grady snigger quietly. Listening to Chad freak out is fun.

"Well _I_ care about Grady!" Chastity tells him indignantly.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Chad screeches.

"Since five minutes ago!" Chastity screeches back. "Now if you'll _excuse me_ I'm going to go check on my Gradykins."

Nico and Grady crack up with laughter at the look on Chad's face.

"Oh Nico baby!" Tawni Hart coos from the door. "_Where_ have you been?" She asks playfully.

Sonny runs in behind her, breathless. "Tawni what is wrong with you?! I've been calling you for twenty minutes!"

"I'm in _love _Sonny! And it's so great!" Tawni gushes, not paying much attention to Sonny at all. "Nico! Nico! Where are you my Nicokins?" Tawni searches the room with her eyes.

Nico and Grady duck down under the nearest table in a haste.

"Wait, you're in love with _Nico_?" Sonny asks incredulously. "But y-you're Tawni Hart, you _only_ date Movie stars and Hotel heirs and Princes!"

"My love is not here. I have to find my love!" Tawni says dramatically, flouncing off.

Sonny sighs dramatically.

"Sonny!" Nico calls her when he spies the coast is clear. "Sonny I need to ask you something."

Sonny frowns. "What about?"

"The arrow." Grady tells her, pointing to the article in Nico's hand.

"Sonny, how long does it last?" Nico asks frantically.

Sonny laughs. "How long does what last?"

"Okay, let's pretend that this _is_ Cupid's arrow ... how long does the love last?" Nico asks eagerly.

Sonny frowns. "Well the myth is that when found on any other day, the love lasts for about two hours ... but if it's found on Valentines Day the love lasts till the clock chimes twelve for February 15th. That's unless someone breaks the arrow, then the love disappears instantly. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Grady shrugs with a nervous laugh. "It's not because we found it and hit Tawni and Chastity with it if that's what you think. Ha ... that would be weird..."

"Dude!" Nico says, thumping Grady on the back of the head.

"Stop doing that!" Grady whines.

"Oh my gosh, baby! Are you okay?" Asks a concerned Chastity, rubbing the back of Grady's head.

Sonny looks from Nico to Grady, then to Chastity. Realisation dawns. "Oh. My. God! _That's_ Cupid's arrow!" Screeches Sonny, looking from Chastity to the arrow.

"_Shh_, keep it down." Nico shushes her, putting a hand over her mouth.

Sonny peels Nico's hand from her mouth. "And you _hit_ poor Chastity and Tawni with it?"

The two boys look guiltily at each other.

"Right, give me the arrow. It's officially confiscated." Sonny tells the pair, holding out her hand.

"But _Sonny_!" The pair whine simultaneously.

"_Now_." She warns them.

Nico reluctantly hands it over.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chastity asks, smoothing down Grady's hair.

Sonny rolls her eyes. "You two get a room." She pointed to Chastity and Grady with the point of the arrow. "And Nico go find Tawni and restrain her or something." Nico's sighs reluctantly, leaving the Cafeteria calling Tawni's name. Grady doesn't look as reluctant as Nico about taking Chastity's hand and pulling her into a kiss as they leave.

Sonny holds the arrow in both hands, about to snap it, when Chad Dylan Cooper storms over to her. "Sonny will you tell your stupid friend to stay _away_ from Chastity?"

Sonny bristles. "He's _not_ stupid."

"Uh, _yah_ he is." Chad argues back.

"Yah? Stop being an idiot." Sonny rolls her eyes.

"I'll be what I _want_. No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do!"

Sonny looks away, distracted. "Look _Chad_, I'm doing something serious-"

Chad gasps. "A moron from So Random doing something serious?"

"Oh, so _I'm_ a moron am I?" Sonny asks, insulted.

"Yup. A big girly moron."

Sonny bristles. "Well I guess you'd be embarrassed if you were obsessed with a Moron for a whole day then, wouldn't you?"

"What the hell are you on about Monroe?" Asks a confused Chad.

Sonny puts her fist around the arrow tightly, she strikes it high up in the air and brings it down again quickly to jab Chad's shoulder.

**AN: So is there gonna be a *POOF*? We shall see in the next installment! **

**Next Chapter will be _majorly_ Channy orientated :D I did write this as a one-shot and I was gonna post it on Friday but it was WAY too long to post altogether, I'll probably post the next one on Friday! I can't post on thurs cuz it's my Mum's birthday!**

**Review? Pwetty please? **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	2. Be My Valentine?

**HIT ME HARDER CUPID**

**AN: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :D CHANNY LOVE!!!! Yay :D Stupid Disney taking off SWAC on Valentines Day =( Grrrr! But I heard they are gonna show it on March 13****th**** (or was it the 14****th****? I forget!) Complete Channy fluff :D Hey, I know Murphy doesn't work for Chad, but I really just wanted him to say "Murph-ay" lol :D Hope you like!! **

Summary: Valentines Day two-shot. When lurking in the basement of Condour Studios, Nico and Grady find a peculiar heart-shaped arrow, when the two start hitting their friends, they realise that the arrow has special powers. Will the arrow work on Chad and Sonny?

**Disclaimer: Aww, if only I did own SWAC ... mind you, if I did it would be 'The Channy Show' as that would be all I'd ever show :D, still don't get it? I don't own SWAC! You happy? I said it! **

**Chapter 2- Be my Valentine?**

_Previously..._

_"Oh, so I'm a moron am I?" Sonny asks, insulted._

_"Yup. A big girly moron."_

_Sonny bristles. "Well I guess you'd be embarrassed if you were obsessed with a Moron for a whole day then wouldn't you?"_

_"What the hell are you on about Monroe?"_

_Sonny puts her fist around the arrow tightly, she strikes it up in the air and jabs Chad's shoulder._

"_Ow_! What was that for?" Chad asks her obnoxiously, pulling out the arrow with a pout.

Sonny frowns. "Hmm, can you pass me that back a sec?"

"Oh, sure." Chad passes it to her.

"And turn around?"

Chad nods, spinning on his heel.

This time Sonny jabs him in the butt, harder.

"OW! Will you _quit_ doing that?" Chad pulls the arrow from him and rubs his butt, a pout on his face as he turns around.

Sonny brow furrows. "_Why_ won't it work?" She yanks the arrow out of Chad's hand and jabs it into the next person walking past, which just happens to be Skyler.

*_POOF_*

A few sparks emit from the arrow and Skyler's eyes immediately go droopy.

"_Sonny._" Skyler sighs happily. "You are _so_ beautiful. Like seriously the hottest chick I know."

Sonny grins. "Ooh, so it _does_ work."

Chad's eyes are wide. "What just happened?"

"Sonny have you got a Valentine yet?" Skyler coos in Sonny's ear.

"Skyler back off! She's a Random remember?" Chad says harshly, pushing him away from Sonny.

Skyler twirls a strand of Sonny's hair around his finger, entranced. "But she's _so_ beautiful and funny and caring and-"

"_Yes_ and she's a Random. Murphy!" Murphy's name comes out more like Murph-ay. Murphy some how magically runs in from thin air. "Take Skyler back to the Falls until he comes to his senses."

"Yes sir." Murphy says, restraining Skyler and dragging Skyler away.

"Sonny I love you! Nothing can keep us apart!" Skyler yells on his way out, kicking his legs as he's dragged away.

Sonny chuckles. "Chad! What did you do that for? I _nearly_ had a Valentine then." Sonny says playfully, a cheeky grin on her face.

Chad looks more than a little stressed. "It's _not_ funny! What the hell is happening with my cast falling in love with yours?" Chad frets.

Sonny shrugs. "It's Valentines Day." Sonny says simply, a small smile on her face.

"So?!" Chad asks frantically.

"So it's a day of lo-ove" Sonny sings.

Chad doesn't look convinced. "Sonny _what_ is happening?!" Chad asks her seriously, boring his eyes into hers.

Sonny relents. "Fine, it's this arrow." Sonny holds it up, showing him. "I think it's magical or something..." Sonny shrugs, examining it again.

Chad shakes his head in amusement. "You _honestly_ expect me to believe that an inanimate object is causing all this?"

Sonny shrugs. "Fine, you don't believe me? I'll _prove_ it."

Sonny approaches Portlyn with a shocked expression, the whole time Sonny points to Ferguson. Portlyn follows Sonny's finger to curiously look at Ferguson too, only to be hit in the butt with the arrow. Portlyn suddenly goes weak, approaching Ferguson with a seductive smile. Ferguson looks at Portlyn confused, that's until Sonny pulls the arrow out of Portlyn and hits Ferguson in the arm with it instead. The next second the two are passionately making out.

"Ya see?" Sonny asks, making her way back over to Chad.

Chad's eyes are wide, his mouth open. "H-how d-did you do that?!"

"It's this arrow, it makes people fall in love." Sonny tells him knowledgably. "But the thing I don't understand is ... why are _you_ immune to it?"

Chad shrugs. "What _I_ don't understand is _why_ were you trying to use it on _me_ Monroe?"

"Uhhhhh ... _b-because_ you're a j-jerk!" Sonny mumbles feebly.

Chad smirks. "You _want_ me to be in love with you, don't you Sonny?"

"Psh! I was just-psh... trying to, you know, m-make you, psh ... less of a jerk for _one_ day!"

Chad grins, tilting his head. "Really Sonny, _really_?"

"Yes really!" Sonny pouts stubbornly.

"Because I think that you're in love with me and you want-"

"I AM NOT!" Sonny screams at the top of her lungs.

"Whoo, defensive much?" Chad asks obnoxiously.

Sonny raises her eyebrows. "Well _I_ think that _you're_ already in love with _me_ and that's why the arrow won't work!"

Chad's eyes go wide. "Psh-_No_! In love with a Random? Psh." He murmurs pathetically.

Sonny beams. "Really Chad, _really_?" She mocks.

"I am _not_!" He stamps his foot childishly.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Sonny grins. "Gotcha."

"Sonny I _don't_ love you! It's probably just because Chad Dylan Cooper is too superior for the arrow to work!" Chad yells indignantly.

"Whoo, defensive much?" Sonny mocks with a chuckle.

Chad runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I'm being defensive because it's true!! You're _Sonny_," he says with an air of disgust "you're overly-peppy, you work on a stupid show, you're obnoxiously _always_ in my face, you're nosy, you won't ever let me win without fighting back, you're _funny_, and-"

Sonny's smile falters. "Well if that's the way you feel." Sonny takes the arrow tightly in her hand and starts to march towards the corridor.

"Sonny! _Don't_ you walk away from me!" Chad yells after her, calling her back to him.

Sonny spins around ... _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you not done _insulting_ me?" Sonny asks him sarcastically, her voice starting to go louder. "_Please_ carry on!"

"Fine I will! You're _always_ telling me to do the right thing and making me do stupid things like try on stupid beards and making me cut down my massages to an hour _and_ taking my front cover of Tween Weekly with your stupid Kiss-Cam kisses and your stupid cute and-"

Sonny laughs dryly. "Oh and you're perfect aren't you? You always make fun of me and my friends, one second you care then the next you're hating me again, you used my Press to make you look better, you're a complete vein idiot, you used a Mackenzie Falls script to try and get Marshall and Bitterman to break up, you-" Sonny frowns for a second. "Wait a sec, did you just call me cute?" Sonny seemingly forgets her rant as a big grin graces her face.

Chad blushes, looking away. "Psh, I called you _stupid_. And I was obviously right if you think I would call _you_ cute!"

Sonny looks at him coldly. "Well if I'm so _stupid_ then I-"

"Sonny?" A voice asks from behind her.

Sonny spins around to see a Teen Gladiator smiling shyly at her. "Hey, it's Mark, right?"

Mark nods his confirmation. "Um, yeah ... I was just wondering if you have a date for Valentines Day?" He smiles hopefully.

Chad grits his teeth. "Excuse me _Mark_ but my handsome self and Sonny were in the middle of a conversation so if you don't mind taking a hi-"

Sonny frowns, ignoring him. "I don't suppose you've been hit with this by two boys, have you?" Sonny shows him the arrow, her eyes looking at him playfully.

Mark's brow furrow. "Er .. no?"

"Well no then, I haven't got a date." Sonny smiles.

Mark grins. "Oh um, okay then. So-"

"MURPH-AY!" Chad screams suddenly. Murphy comes running in like he's in the Olympics. "Restrain this man, he's obviously disillusioned from the arrow!"

Murphy stares at Chad with wide eyes. "But sir. He's a Teen Gladiator!" Murphy looks fearfully at him.

"_NOW_!" Chad orders, pointing to Mark like he's scum.

Murphy tentatively tackles Mark to the floor (unsuccessfully), trying to get the handcuffs on him.

"Chad what are you doing?! Tell him to stop it! Mark will _kill_ him!!" Sonny screams, trying to break the fight up before Murphy gets seriously injured.

Chad watches raptly for a few more seconds before saying. "Okay boys, that's enough."

A relieved Murphy tries to escape from the brawl. But Mark pulls him back in.

"Mark, stop it!" Sonny bellows.

Mark reluctantly let's go of Murphy, looks guiltily to Sonny and stands up.

Sonny holds out a hand to pull Murphy to his feet.

"Mark, this isn't really a good time ... maybe we could do something next week?" Sonny suggests with a smile.

Marks looks hesitant. "Uh ... would you mind if I ask Lilly out for Valentines Day instead?"

Sonny shrugs, upset that he would go so quickly for her to another girl. "Uhm ... sure, I guess."

Mark grins. "You rock! See you round Sonny."

"Bye." Sonny says softly, watching him go.

"Psh, what a jerk," Chad says, nudging her with a grin.

Sonny says nothing.

"Can I go sir? Skyler is probably biting through the rope by now." Murphy asks.

"Yes, yes. Go." Chad dismisses. "Uh, Sonny, you alright?"

Sonny seems to come out of her daze. "I'm okay. Look I really need to go and get rid of this, it's more trouble than it's worth." Sonny motions to the arrow.

"Sonny, wait." Chad gently prises the arrow from Sonny's fingers before she snaps it.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny asks curiously.

Chad takes the arrow and approaches Lewis, a guy from another show, Chad makes sure that Lewis is looking at Penelope, then he hits him hard in the butt. He takes the arrow out and then does the same thing to Penelope, then he takes it out of Penelope.

Chad returns to Sonny's side with the arrow in his hand, offering it back to her.

"Aren't you gonna hit me with it?" Sonny asks, surprised.

Chad shrugs. "I dunno, do you _want_ me to hit you with it?" Chad asks with a chuckle.

Sonny shrugs it off, changing the conversation and reclaiming the arrow. "That was sweet of you." She tells him, acknowledging Penelope and Lewis kissing passionately next to Portlyn and Ferguson.

"Well Chas, Ferguson and Portlyn have someone, it's only fair." Chad says, watching them with Sonny.

Sonny grins, biting her lip. "What about Skyler? He could have had someone too if you hadn't of gotten him dragged away."

"Well I was kinda hoping t-that _you_ w_-_would be..." Chad looks a little shy for once.

"That I would...?" Sonny encourages.

"Be _my_ V-Valentine ... if you w-want, I mean you _can_ go out with Skyler if you want but I think-"

"Oh shut up. I'd love too." Sonny grins.

Chad grins back.

"Seeing as you've already agreed, mind if I do something?" Chad asks politely.

Sonny frowns. "Uhm, depends, what is it?"

Chad prises the arrow from Sonny's fingers again and jabs her quickly in the arm with it before she can protest.

Sonny's eyes glaze over and she suddenly starts to smile goofily, reaching forward to stroke Chad's soft hair. "Mmm, Chad ... you are _so_ dreamy!"

Chad's eyes are wide. "But wait! You're not in love with me? The arrow shouldn't have worked!" He almost screams.

"I am _now_..." Sonny says seductively, leaning in closer. Just as she's about to reach Chad's lips, Chad closes his eyes too and his frown calms into a smile, she pulls away laughing.

"What?" Chad asks, confused.

"Ha, gotcha. I must be immune to it too." Sonny says with a chuckle.

"Psh, immune? You are_ so_ in love with me!" Chad beams happily.

"No you're in love with me!" Sonny pouts.

"No you are!"

"No _you_ are!"

"No YOU are!"

Nico runs frantically into the Cafeteria, putting a table between himself and the person who is now about the enter the door.

"NICO!!! COME BACK HERE!" Tawni yells, chasing him into the Cafeteria.

Sonny and Chad share a laugh, both snapping the arrow in half.

*_UNPOOF*_

Tawni stops dead. "Uh, _what _am I doing?!" Tawni Hart screams.

"Chasing after me! You're a Crazy Chick!" Nico tells her, running out of the Cafeteria.

Surprisingly Portlyn and Ferguson carry on making out. Lewis and Penelope look at each other shyly, then start to kiss again. However Chastity's screams can be heard all the way from the Cafeteria.

"It's a shame about the arrow, it could make even the most evil of people fall in love." Sonny says sadly, placing the remains on the table.

"I don't think Cupid could have hit me any harder anyway." Chad tells Sonny, pulling her too him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that little baby could have hit me all day, but if I was looking at you, nothing would have changed." Chad says charmingly, his arm tight around her waist.

Sonny chuckles, looking up at him. "Is that a line of your show?"

Chad gasps, pretending to be insulted. "I made that one up all by myself I'll have you know!"

Sonny hugs his back. "Well in that case ... Me too."

"MURPH-AY!" Chad screams, scaring Sonny to death. Murphy runs back in automatically. "Go and get me five dozen red roses for my lady." Chad hands Murphy a few hundred dollar bills. "Then get her lots of chocolate in love heart boxes too, you want milk or white?"

Sonny grins, snuggling up to his side. "Milk chocolate please."

"You heard the lady. Get her some designer perfume and fill her room with love-heart confetti!" Chad orders, Murphy gets out a pen and paper and scribbles down frantically. "You want a puppy?" He asks Sonny casually.

Sonny laughs. "Chad that's sweet of you but there's no pets allowed in my apartment..."

"Okay, get her some cute teddy bears holding love hearts then too, then I want a big wall picture of us put up in my Dressing Room and her Dressing Room, okay?"

"But sir! I don't have a picture of you two..." Murphy tells him, worried.

Chad pulls out a camera out of his pocket. Sonny raises an eyebrow. "Sonny I _always_ have a camera, when you're as good looking as me, I need people to constantly take pictures! Even if I have to take some myself." Chad explains, talking to her like she's missed the obvious.

Sonny laughs wholeheartedly.

Murphy takes the camera from Chad and takes a few steps back. Sonny leans her head on his shoulder, and Chad puts his hand tightly around her waist, both of them grin.

*FLASH*

"Good now, go and blow it up!" Murphy hands back the camera and gets out his notepad again. "Right, you know those love-heart shaped balloons?" Murphy nods. "Well I want a 371 of them, put them all around their studio or something."

Sonny frowns. "That's a little specific."

"It's one for every day I've known you." Chad says with a smile. **(AN: Tis True. The Eppy where they met aired on the 8****th**** Feb and this is a year later on the 14****th**** ;D)**

"Awh, Chad you remembered!" Sonny kisses his cheek.

Chad stumbles for words. "Er... gonna, yeah and ..._guh_."

Sonny laughs at his incoherency.

"Sonny, do you mind if I talk to Murphy alone for a minute? I wanna give you a surprise too."

Sonny nods in understanding. "You don't _have _to do all this by the way."

"I _want_ to." Chad insists, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

Sonny gives a small smile. "Well I better go console Tawni then."

"I'll pick you up at six my little Valentine." Chad whispers ruffling her hair.

Sonny grins. "I can't wait." Sonny skips happily over to Tawni, who looks like she's having a mental breakdown.

As soon as Sonny's out of earshot, Chad is back to business. "Right, now get us a table for two at Luigi's."

Murphy gasps. "But sir, it's Valentines Day, that's the top restaurant in LA, it'll be packed!"

Chad bristles. "Do I care? Look, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, just tell the place whoever gets kicked out gets a free backstage pass to my show. If I wanna take Sonny to that place then I _will_, you got it?"

Murphy nods nervously. "Anything else sir?"

"Yes, make the reservation for 6:30, I also want a string quartet to be playing the background. Then I need you to hire the beach for me."

Murphy raises an eyebrow. "You want me to hire the beach?"

"Yes. Make it so only we can go on it, then put all pretty fairy lights on the palm trees or something. Then I want a small picnic on the sand, not too much food as we would have just ate, give us some sparkling wine or something, yeah? Ooh and give us a blanket so we can cuddle, okay?"

Murphy nods attentively.

"Right then at 10.30pm sharp I'll take her to Lookout Mountain, reserve a spot for us. Then I want you to put on a firework display for us. If you can get it to spell out "Sonny", if not then just get me lots of colourful ones."

"Sir, how am I meant to do all this by myself?" Murphy asks tentatively.

"Well get Bart and Josh the mail-guy to help you. When Chad Dylan Cooper does Valentines Day, he does it big. Just bill any of the costs to my card, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then get me the most important thing; a Mackenzie Falls box-set, put a pretty red ribbon on it too. If she's going to be my girlfriend by the end of the night, she needs to be a Falls addict."

"Is that all?"

Chad thinks for a moment. "Yes that'll be all."

"Sir, I don't mean to speak ... _out of term_, but if I may ask ... why are you going to all this trouble? I mean, you've never done this for any other girl, on Valentines Day or not..." Murphy asks curiously.

Chad glances over to Sonny who's trying to shush a crying Tawni, hugging her to her. Sonny glances up to see Chad, giving him a little smile she mouths 'Happy Valentines Day', she chuckles dryly to herself and strokes Tawni's hair again. Chad sighs happily and breathes out....

"_Because I love her."_

**AN: Don't you just wanna marry Chad now? Urgh, I wish he was my Valentine lol. What's everyone doing for Valentines Day??????!!! Hope you all have a LOVEly day :D STARSTRUCK!!!!!!!! Everyone excited?!?!?!! I know I am ;) **

**Ooh and guess what? After 10 years of BEGGING my Mum for a pet, I come home and look in the Conservatory and guess what? There's a little rescue bunny in there! I called him Jakey, I was gonna call him Sterling, but then my sister was like Noooo! I want Thumper :( So we settled for Jakey (we thought she was a girl at 1st and called her Millie all day lmao) I looovveee him so much :D **

**Spread the love and press the pretty button? **

**-Everafterjunkie **

**p.s: Enjoy Starstruck my lovely readers!!! Can't wait :D:D**


End file.
